


dia's day off

by raykay



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Fangirl, dia likes eli, getting older ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykay/pseuds/raykay
Summary: dia goes exploring lowkey(written for a comp)





	dia's day off

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this after practice, that is all oo

Flipping through magazines filled with beautiful high school girls always had Dia speechless. The costumes, the bonds they seemed to have, but especially their voices. Hearing their voices filled people with cheer. Bringers of cheer. That’s what Dia considered them. The beautiful girls dancing and singing. There was some envy of their lifestyle lingering in Dia’s mind. She wanted to be one of these high school beauties who spread cheer and warmth. Slowly, the appeal of becoming an idol ebbed away. It was more of a dream. Nonetheless, she still admired idols. They had talent, and they had the ability to spread cheer, and who didn’t want to do that?

Dia was older now. Older than she had been when she was fawning over idols with Ruby. She wanted to show her maturity. However, she became aware that the idol Eli Ayase was going to be in Tokyo. She knew she was over this all. Her life of being a more mature person had started. She was a third year now, she didn’t need to indulge in childish fantasies. Fantasies that involved meeting Miss Ayase. However, an opportunity such as this was a rare one. And it was a chance that Dia had decided to take. She was hesitant to invite anyone to join her. Mari would have given her a hard time about going to something she had written off as immature and childish at the beginning of the year. Kanan would be somewhat encouraging, but Dia still found herself doubtful. And she refused to bring Ruby, knowing it would only give her little sister the false hope that Dia was going to become interested in idols again. 

So Dia went alone. Her secrets would remain behind closed doors, locked and bolted. Boarding the train alone was a bit nerve wracking but Dia remained unfazed. Her heart was pounding beneath her jacket. She knew that Eli was older now, most definitely not the young idol she used to be, but she wasn’t old either. She was probably twenty now, Dia hadn’t really paid attention to her birthdays and other holidays related to Eli. Her idol. Someone she looked up to. Eli had been Dia’s inspiration, everything Eli did was something admirable. Something that Dia wanted to do as well. 

The train came to a jolting stop, which made Dia stand up in alarm. Scanning the passengers on the train and then focusing on what was outside of the window she relaxed a bit. There was no need for panic, knowing that the train had just stopped suddenly. No crash or anything. Dia couldn’t help but plan for the worst. It was in her nature. 

As the train doors began to open, the dark haired girl stepped towards the exit and onto the pavement of the train station and she began to make the climb up the stairs. Her jacket was pulled more tightly around her as she made her way towards the center of the town. She needed to find the meeting hall where Eli was going to be. She had to. It had been her dream to meet the blonde beauty she had looked up to for so long. Muse had been a large part of Dia’s life. Inspirations, all of them. 

The streets were crowded with girls and boys alike, and it was clear as to where they were going. Dia glanced in her purse to make sure she had her poster of Eli still. If she had nothing to get signed she would feel like a fool, she needed something to show for it. The dark haired woman walked at a quicker pace when she saw the growing crowd in front of the center where the meet and greet would be held. However, first a small performance would be put on by the great Eli Ayase herself. 

Dia pulled her kingblade out of her pocket as she walked into the performance hall. It was somewhat small, nothing like where Muse had performed in their prime. But, it was just Eli. The best member of Muse. The only one that mattered to Dia. she watched silently as the lights were dimmed and then the people inside switched on their penlights. The lights coming from everyone’s blades were that of Eli’s image color, illuminating the room in a dim blue glow. 

The soft thrum of music faded in and some lights on the star went on. Dia’s eyes widened in awe. It was as if she was a child again. The girl moved closer to the front of the stage, ignoring the glares she received from the people around her. She needed to get closer to Eli. 

There she was.

The blonde woman emerged from the stage’s entrance, her face framed by her lightly colored bangs. The lighting hit her just right, blue eyes sparkling. Her outfit was stunning as well, a flowing gold dress with pale blue stitches. It wasn’t her classic look, but it nodded to her former position in Muse. 

The music became louder, the energy became higher, and Eli launched into a dance. The fans cheered loudly and waved their kingblades in the air. Dia could hear yelling, “Eli, I love you!” People were saying whatever crossed their minds. It wasn’t as if Dia felt any different. She stood in awe, her idol was now performing for everyone. She was getting to see her hero in person. The lights flashed as Eli sang and danced, and everyone seemed to grin. 

Idols only brought cheer. And Eli seemed to prove it. Everyone seemed to grin and laugh and clap as Eli sang loudly. Her dancing was amazing, the performance was everything that Dia had hoped it would be.

Eli cycled through seven more songs and then an encore, and then the concert was over as soon as it had began. But not before Eli addressed her adoring fans. 

“Hello everyone! Thank you for coming,” the crowd instantly fell silent as soon as the blonde woman began to speak. “I never thought I’d go solo after Muse. Muse was such a large part of my life. Becoming a school idol helped me discover who I was.”

Dia clung to each word. Eli seemed so sure of herself. Every word seemed like a fact just because the other woman was so clear and confident. “I’m grateful for each and every one of you. You helped me get here. I can’t wait to meet you after the show!” She waved at the crowd and then disappeared backstage. The lights came back on and the fans began to file out of the room. Dia went towards the meet and greet section. She knew that she would have to wait but she wanted to meet Eli. She wanted to meet her so badly. 

Eli was still clad in her stage outfit. Her blonde hair was a bit messy from her vigorous performance, but she still looked happy. Dia waited in line patiently. She wanted to take a photo with her and everything. She was finally meeting her idol. 

“Next,” Dia blinked. It was her turn to go up, “Hi! How are you today?” Dia was speechless for a moment. Eli Ayase was speaking to her. Her! “I’m doing…” She trailed off for a moment. “I’m doing wonderful. It’s so nice to meet you. Your performance was so amazing.” Eli smiled at Dia, a small sparkle in her eyes.

“Thank you! I work really hard on these, but I think it may be one of my last performances.” 

Dia was shocked. Eli was going to retire from being an idol? She supposed it was none of her business, but still… She felt like she should say something. 

“I see, thank you for entertaining us then.”  
“Of course, thank you for supporting me.”

A slight pause ensued and Dia remembered to ask for a photo and signature. 

“Could you sign this for me?” She passed over her poster of Eli sheepishly. She wanted to hang the poster up in her room once more. She thanked Eli and the two took a picture together as well. “Thank you so much! I loved seeing you!” 

And that was that. Dia realized that was all. She turned and allowed the next person in line to go and meet Eli. Dia walked towards the door, she was still shocked she had met Eli Ayase. Now it was all over.

The train ride back was slow and a bit bittersweet. If anything, Dia had lived out her younger self’s goal. She had met the woman she strove to be like. It was a bit sobering, putting her own goals into perspective. Dia felt as if she could be like Eli, she wanted to be a school idol. She felt like she could. Eli had given her hope for her own future. She’d keep it to herself. It was only her business. 

Once she got off the train she spotted Mari. Mari was happy to see her, the blonde’s face lit up. “Dia! We missed you! Where did you go?” Only Dia’s parents had known where she went, and no one else would.

“Oh, nowhere special. What did you do today?”  
“You’ll never beliee it!”  
“Try me.”  
“Fine, so it all began when Kanan…”

Dia tuned out Mari’s voice, instead focusing on her wonderful day. No one else may know about it, but she did and that was good enough for her.


End file.
